walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Above The Law
"Above The Law", retitled "Episode 13", is the third episode of Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was first released worldwide on March 18th, 2017 for Xbox One users who owned the Season Pass. It was then released worldwide on March 28th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Shocking developments drive a wedge between brothers-in-arms. Plot In a flashback, Javier and Kate go find gas in their neighborhood. Javier discusses David's whereabouts and that it has been four months since David's departure with Mrs. Garcìa. They reach the gas but discover that it is empty. Kate yells in frustration, attracting the Walker from inside the house. It attacks Javier, when the Walker pins him to the ground, Javier yells for Kate to give him the hammer that she said holding. But she looks at the Walker in the terror. Instead, Javier kills the Walker by smashing it's head into the ground multiple times. Kate apologizes because she reveals that she knows this walker. It was Drew, one of Gabe's friends. Once they get back home, they soon realize that it is not safe anymore and must move on. Gabe and Mariana overhear their conversation and Javier explains they have to leave because it it too dangerous to stay from now on. Gabe disagrees, and insists that they leave him behind because he does not want to ditch his father. Javier instead suggests that they write him a letter, and move on, Gabe finally agrees and writes the letter. They soon leave the house in the van as Javier takes one last look of their home. Back in the present, David is shocked to find Javier, Gabe and Kate still alive. After their reunion, Javier and David walk around and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hands of the New Frontier. In-Game Decisions Did you honor your brother's request? * 60.3% of players demanded justice for Mariana's murder. * 39.7% of players kept Mariana's murder to yourself. Did you try to save AJ? * 77.5% of players injected AJ with the medicine. * 22.5% of players didn't risk using the medicine. How did Badger die? * 66.7% of players destroyed Badger's skull. * 3.5% of players killed Badger quickly. * 23.7% of players let Badger turn. * 6.1% of players let someone else kill Badger. Did you accept Max's offer? * 67.7% of players brought Max back with you. * 32.3% of players killed Max. Who did you side with in the end? * 50.5% of players stuck to David's plan. * 49.5% of players chose to leave with Kate. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Eleanor *Paul Monroe *David García *Gabriel García *Mariana García (Flashback) *Tripp *Conrad (Determinant) *Max *Lonnie *Badger *Alvin Jr. *Ava *Paul Lingard *Clint *Fern *Joan *Bob (Flashback) *Drew (Zombified) *The New Frontier Deaths *Drew (Zombified; Flashback) *Conrad (Determinant) *Badger *Max (Determinant) *Lonnie (Off-Screen; Determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 2 and 3. Season 2 * If Clementine watches Kenny kill Carver, and if Javier kills Badger with a bat, Clementine will reference that. * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If Clementine stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have the letters "AJ" inked on her right hand. (If Clementine stayed with Jane) *Clementine will have her left ring-finger missing. (If Clementine went alone) *Clementine will have a bullet wound/scar on her right cheek. (If Clementine stayed at Wellington) Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if kept alive in "Ties That Bind - Part 2". **Clementine will also be with the group if this outcome was chosen. If Conrad was killed, she will not appear until Javier and the others are travelling to the warehouse David sent them to. *If Conrad was killed in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Tripp will be depressed about his death. *When Joan and Clint are questioning Max he will either tell them that Clementine crashed Rufus on the road with a tree if Rufus was spared or tell them that Javier killed Rufus if you chose that. *The group will either be on their knees or standing up depending how you ended the last episode. *If Javier kissed Kate in "Ties That Bind - Part 1", Eleanor or Tripp (depending on who Clementine and Javier went to the junkyard with) will be surprised that she's married to David when learning from him, because she/he saw them flirting. *When the group was expelled from Richmond and if Conrad was saved in "Ties That Bind - Part Two", the duffel bag will have 2 pistols and an extra knife. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - PAX East 2017 Clip|PAX Exclusive Trailer The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Ep 3 Above the Law - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *First appearance of Paul Lingard. *First appearance of Joan. *First appearance of Clint. *First appearance of Fern. *First appearance of Bob (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Drew (Zombified, Flashback). *Last appearance of Conrad (Alive, Determinant). *Last appearance of Max (Alive, Determinant). *Last appearance of Badger. (Alive) *Last appearance of Lonnie (Alive, Determinant) *Last appearance of Hector García. (Photography, Flashback) *Last appearance of '' ''Mrs. García. '' (Photography, Flashback) '' *AJ can say his first word in this episode. *Javier now does the "Previously on Walking Dead" instead of Lee. *If Javier talks to Jesus while he is holding off walkers he will make the same refer to Randy Tudor that Lee makes in No Time Left. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes *There are several errors during the "Previously On" segment: **Mrs. Garcia's facial animations are non-functional, with her showing no appropriate reaction to the scene in Ties That Bind - Part 1. **Clementine is seen wearing her hood up with in her encounter with Javier, which she never had in Ties That Bind - Part 1. **If the group fully surrendered by getting on their knees, whilst everyone else is kneeling in the final seconds of Ties That Bind - Part 2, Javier is the only one standing when he also got on his knees in the previous episode. *If Rufus was spared, it is not known to how he knew Clementine was the one responsible for knocking down the tree considering she isn't in sight until he left the scene. *When going under the garage door, if Conrad is alive and has the gun, Tripp is shown being closer to the door then Conrad is, however in the next shot, Conrad makes it to the door first. *If Conrad is alive and Javi fails to help David barricade the door, Conrad can be seen simply standing there as Javi, Clem, Tripp and Jesus are devoured, not scared or upset. Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes